


KogaRitsuMao one shot Fluff

by Only_My_Ricchan



Category: Ensemble Stars, enstars
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_My_Ricchan/pseuds/Only_My_Ricchan
Summary: I'm a slut for these guys okay? Especially KogaMao and ritsumao so why not combine it all





	KogaRitsuMao one shot Fluff

“Maakun. Corgi.” A voice whispered from the doorway of the 2B classroom. From the farthest desks sat two boys who were sitting close to each other, shoulders touching as they ate lunch and chatted idly. One of the boy’s, with silvery hair and harsh golden eyes, noticed this voice, and called it to the other other’s attention.   
“Oi, Mao.” He said and nodded in the direction of the doorway where a boy with droopy red eyes, dark hair and a languid expression beckoned to them.   
“Ricchan???” Mao called loudly, causing the drowsy boy to tense and look around suspicious before silently hushing the other two and motioning for the other two to follow.   
With looks of exasperation both of the boys stood from their desks and followed the other out of the room.   
“Where the hell did he-”   
“Behind you” Whispered the dark boy breathily   
“What the! Damnit Ritsu don’t go sneaking up on us like that!” Argued the boy with silvery hair and golden eyes.   
“Shh! Shh! If you bark too loudly I’ll get caught!” Ritsu whispered hastily and looked around suspiciously once more.   
“Ricchan where have you been all day? You realize it’s lunch now right?? At this rate you’ll have to repe-”   
“Maakun~ Corgi~ I know dogs bark happily when the master they missed so dearly returns but tone it down please?” Ritsu said sweetly, placing a hand over Mao’s mouth. Causing the other two to silence. “Come with me.” He said finally, turned around and walked off, leaving Mao and Koga with no choice but to follow.   
“Come with you? You realize lunch break is almost over right? If we don’t head back will miss class.” Mao nagged but continued to follow Ritsu regardless.   
“Who said we would go back to class?” Ritsu casually asked, not stopping or slowing his- already quite slow anyways -pace.   
“Oi, Ritsu if you’re gonna go to school at least take it seriously will ya?” Koga complained, causing Ritsu to chuckle softly, without reply. Happily he grasped each boy’s hands and swung them cheerfully ask they walked down the hall in silence, the other two wondering where he could possibly be taking them.   
“Almost there~” Ritsu chimed after a few silent moments and soon enough the boys found themselves at the door of what was an empty classroom tucked away in one of the far corners of the school. Perhaps Ritsu had stumbled upon it by chance they thought as Ritsu opened the door. Humming happily, he walked to the darkest side of the room and sat down, resting his back against the wall. Skeptically, Mao glanced at Koga, who looked back at him with a similar expression.   
“Well we’ve already made it this far. Explaining why we’re late to class would be a hassle so we may as well…” Mao reasoned with a tired smile.   
“I guess you’re right…” Koga grumbled, closing the door behind them before joining Ritsu at the back of the room. They both stood before Ritsu who looked up at the expectantly before reaching up and tugging on their sleeves to pull them down, each resting on either side of him.   
“Nap time~” He hummed happily   
“Nap? But-” Mao started   
“No buts Maakun.” Ritsu scolded and softly guided Mao’s head to rest on his shoulder, “All you do is work all day, you should sleep more often you know?” He said and Mao sighed, knowing there’s no way he could fight it he closed his eyes. Awkwardly Koga sat there, not making any sort of movent.   
“Corgi you too.” Ritsu spoke and patted his lap to beckon Koga to lay down.   
“W-What there’s no way in hell I’m gonna rest my head in your lap!” Koga protested, his face growing flush with red.   
“Corgi~” He was ignored   
“Please?~” Ignored again  
“I’ll give you a doggie biscuit?”   
“Like hell I want that!” Koga snapped and Ritsu pouted.   
“Koga.” Mao spoke, lifting his head to look Koga in the eyes. “Please? We want you to be with us too okay? It’s not the same if you’re not there too…we love you after all…” He pleaded, averting his eyes as he mumbled the last part. Cause both himself and Koga to blush in embarrassment.   
“…Fine…” Koga huffed and begrudgingly rested his head on Ritsu’s lap and closing his eyes. Softly Ritsu and Mao smiled down at him before settling down again and closing their eyes.  
“I love you too” Koga whispered so that only the other two could hear, causing them to smile once again. The words leaving a fluttering feeling in all of their chests as the warmth of each other’s presence lulled all three of them to sleep.


End file.
